El desactivador
by Locurita
Summary: AU. Para este reto, debía generar tensión e intriga. En este one-shot, Frank Longbottom es un desactivador de bombas que está frustrado por ser siempre el segundón. Ha salvado miles de vidas y ahora tiene un nuevo desafío. Un desafío que un oficial como él deberá superar a tiempo, si tan solo tiene consigo a su colega James Potter cerca, para elegir el cable correcto y así salvarse


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc.  
**Personaje**: Frank Longbottom.  
**Palabras:** 1301.

* * *

**El desactivador**

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

_«Creo que es mejor dejarlo para otro día… Ellos no están tan preocupados como deberían. ¿Qué pasa cuando estás y al mismo tiempo sientes que quienes están frente a ti, son ciegos? Prácticamente una paradoja. Debería dejar esta basura. ¡Concéntrate! Necesito algo, algo diferente, pero buscarlo no es lo mejor que puedo hacer si no sé qué buscar. Claro que si no buscara, nunca encontraría nada. Problema real no hay, lo que sí existe es el tiempo, el tiempo y las cosas que queremos cambiar y no podemos… Problemas de agujas, problemas de cables y conexiones…»_

―Frank… ―El hombre de cabello castaño levantó la cabeza al ver que alguien se detenía a desconcentrarlo. Mantuvo sus manos rígidas y sostuvo con ellas una pinza y una varilla de metal, intentando ser equilibrado y armonioso en su trabajo. Lo más sutil posible―, ¿qué haces? Deja de perder tiempo. Tenemos un problema aquí y grave.

―No puedo pensar. Me falta el aire ―aseguró con voz temblorosa, observando que su compañero se detenía a observar por la ventana del cuarto poco iluminado en el que estaban, llevando un arma pesada con ambas manos, como si de un militar con aires rebeldes se tratara. El mismo, le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos y volvió a escudriñar por entre las cortinas levantando el mentón con ligereza. La ciudad no estaba en calma. Pisos más abajo, la policía federal insistía con encargarse del asunto que ahora mismo ellos estaban manejando.

―Debes ser contundente, preciso. ¡Ese reloj de mierda me está matando la cabeza! ―dijo su colega, alejándose de la ventana y sentándose en una silla de madera con el respaldo más alto de lo acostumbrado. Apoyó su arma de fuego verticalmente contra el suelo, entre sus piernas, sosteniéndola de la parte superior con una mano firme.

_«Es sólo un juego mental de mi cabeza. Insomnio, locura… Son dudas y asuntos pendientes que no me dejan en paz. Ya, ya, deja eso…»_

―No creas que a mí no, James, lo estoy escuchando hace más tiempo que tú ―comentó Frank, tratando de evitar la desconcentración que sufría tras sus pensamientos.

Una gota de sudor le bajó desde la sien y recorrió su mejilla. Sus manos temblaron un poco más hasta estabilizarse.

―¿Sabes? Debería dejarte solo. ―Su voz sonó desconfiada.

―Sí, deberías intentarlo. Si esto explota, puedo volar tranquilo ―convino irónicamente. James se puso de pie, con su equipamiento pesado, la ropa negra y su arma, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió, pero en lugar de salir, se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía el rostro totalmente sucio―. Tú eres el experto y si no necesitas más manos en tu relojito, yo no puedo arriesgarme a morir.

―Por supuesto que no ―dijo totalmente de acuerdo Frank―. Podrías decirle a Alice, en caso de que suceda…, que lo que pasó, pasó porque debía pasar.

―Pensé que le dirías que la amas o algo así… Allá tú, compañero. Le diré eso, pero espero no tener que decírselo ―inquirió con una sonrisita ladeada―. Aunque a este paso… ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?

―Siete minutos. Debería concentrarme. ―Sus ojos oscuros buscaron los almendrados de James, que a través de sus gafas redondas, lo observó casi admitiendo la derrota; que esa tarde iban a perder a un soldado y que ese sería Frank, porque él no estaría dispuesto a acompañarlo y a aventurarse a vivir lo que siguiera después de la muerte.

_«Uno más uno, da dos. Dos en un cuarto con un dispositivo explosivo difícil de desactivar, da cero. Mi cabeza que escucha el tic-tac. Y el minuto siete se convierte en seis y todo se mide en tiempo en la vida… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo seguir?»_

Frank Longbottom viró su cabeza hacia varios rincones del cuarto de hotel y lo encontró sucio y empolvado tras la batalla que se había librado allí. Era un cuarto pequeño, pero considerando que sólo era un estudio con un escritorio en el que él estaba posicionado, no lo era tanto, sabiendo que ese departamento, el 626, era el más grande de todo el edificio y que por eso mismo estaba la bomba allí, por resultar un lugar indefinidamente caro pero accesible para el empresario al que querían eliminar con toda seguridad. Todo ese embrollo, una toma de rehenes ―que para James, Sirius y el resto de sus compañeros, había resultado divertida―, sumado el tiroteo del final y el reconocimiento de un circuito eléctrico que derivaba en explosivos C4 repartidos por toda la habitación… Sí, definitivamente había sucedido mucho en equipo para terminar igual que siempre, solo y pensando en qué cable debería cortar primero. Porque los héroes sobrevivirían, aparecerían en las noticias y tal vez, le dedicasen una pequeña columna en algún diario popular al oficial Longbottom, para que quedara en la memoria. Con suerte lo recordarían tres días. Sí, Frank era pesimista y los segundos pasaban velozmente y no encontraba las respuestas en su cabeza siempre rápida y calculadora.

James lo observó y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Hasta que ésta no estuvo toda cerrada, sus ojos no dejaron de clavarse en los de Frank, el pobre infeliz que sufriría los efectos. Las consecuencias de una causa perdida. Aunque Frank no se iba a dar por vencido. Lo llamó a viva voz, lo llamó porque necesitaba su apoyo…, lo llamó porque cuando él llamaba a un compañero y lo arriesgaba, siempre salían las cosas bien. Y James pensando en eso entró sin dudarlo. Le dejó su equipamiento al agente que estaba afuera con él y se encerró con Frank habiendo indicado al escuadrón que abandonaran el edificio.

_«Nota mental para quienes quieran asesinar a alguien importante y que no deban fallar: contraten un francotirador, las bombas tardan en explotar y el blanco puede ser rescatado fácilmente, quedando en su lugar un idiota que sólo hará hasta lo imposible por salvarse, y que el edificio no sea destruido por el fuego… o de lo contrario, él morirá.»_

―¿Lo tienes, verdad, Frankie? ―preguntó con mucho ánimo James, sonriendo como un niño―. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Frank no dijo nada, primero se acomodó en su silla, acercó la cabeza hacia el dispositivo y separó los pequeños cables. Había una serie de cables azules, rojos, verdes y, por otro lado, un circuito de cables amarillos. Los observó fijamente. Su pierna bajo la mesa se movía sin parar con muchos nervios y el sudor seguía bajando por su frente y pegándole su camiseta a la espalda. Suspiró y habló.

―Quema esos dos, por favor ―le pidió Frank, señalándole los cables amarillos que pasaban bordeando la pequeña caja, mientras su dedo índice temblaba, ennegrecido por la suciedad. James fundió la cobertura de goma amarilla con cuidado―. Ahora toma esa pinza.

―¿No deberías hacerlo tú? ―preguntó nuevamente con una mirada de desconfianza.

Tic-tac, tic-tac.

―Queda un minuto y medio, me tiembla todo, Potter. Toma la pinza y corta el cable ―volvió a decir. Aunque realmente temblara, su voz era eficiente, segura. Al parecer, había tomado una decisión y su compañero sabía perfectamente que decidir bien era una de sus virtudes―. Debes ser… contundente. Preciso.

_«Palabras, sólo palabras. Las escuché muchas veces en similares circunstancias. Ahora es el turno de James. Él es el héroe, él debe hacerlo… ¿Sí o no?»_

―Lo haré ―aseguró James, apoyando la parte cortante de la pinza justo donde estaba el cable fundido. Los infinitos hilos de cobre rozaron la abertura de metal. Frank observó a James mientras éste afirmaba la herramienta sobre el cable.

―¡Córtalo! ―susurró Frank, y el movimiento fue hecho, silenciando el último eco de su voz, eclipsándose tras la explosión, el fuego, el derrumbe y sus cuerpos cayendo definitivamente a un suelo escabroso y desvencijado.

_«Uno más uno, da dos. Dos en un cuarto con un dispositivo explosivo activado, da cero.»_

* * *

**N/A:** Quiero dejar la explicación de este escrito, porque la primera vez que lo publiqué en otra web para un concurso, no entendieron bien algunas personas todo lo que conllevaba esta historia pequeña:

_En este fic, Frank está sufriendo una alienación. Se siente frustrado, cada vez más porque la historia se repite. Porque James (un tipo arrogante y soberbio, pero no mala persona) y los demás muchachos, siempre se llevan el mérito que él mismo debería tener, porque él es el desactivador, ÉL es el "héroe". No es amigo de James, no lo expresé así, solo un par de colegas, envidiosos entre sí. Incluso mencionan sin mucha importancia a Alice, le tiene sin cuidado que vaya a abandonarla si muere. Estaba por darse por vencido, por hacer que James se fuera y lo dejaran intentando salvar el edificio de la explosión a él solo, pero Frank tomó su decisión, llamó a James dentro, como naturalmente hacía cuando sabía que se iban a salvar, pero esta vez, no llamó a su compañero para vivir, lo llamó para morir y entre lo siniestro además, hizo que James fuera el que cortara el cable equivocado. Frank, en el final, sabe perfectamente cuál será el cable que los salve y cuál el que los haga volar en pedazos. Y desde que llama a James al interior, decide que se va a cometer un asesinato, porque no le importa morir si se lleva al otro con él. Aunque eso pase como un suicidio, él sabe bien lo que fue._


End file.
